


Started and Ended with You

by Deamiel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Kagami Taiga, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Protective Aomine Daiki, RivalsToLovers, Stalker like behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamiel/pseuds/Deamiel
Summary: “I lost…” But he was not broken like he expected he would be. He could only make out a pair of fiery red eyes watching his stature only for a mysterious pressure he had felt on his shoulders lift all of a sudden. It had plagued his mind for years since he was being recognised as a member of the ‘Generation of Miracles’.He finally found someone with the potential to stand and rise above his level. The person he had been waiting for ages, had just suddenly swooped in and sent his world crashing around him. His victory streak, he had a love-hate relationship with ended that very day.Instead, he saw his new obsession come to light, revolving around the one and only Kagami Taiga.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheer erupted in the large stadium. Aomine felt his heart clench in dread for the first time. The feeling of defeat creeping into his very bone, his face contorting into a sign of disbelief. But he had lost, the fallen faces of his team-mates and the victories screams and shouts of excitement from the opposition only seemed to worsen his pain.

“I lost…” But he was not broken, like he expected he would be. He could only make out a pair of fiery red eyes watching his stature only for a mysterious pressure he had felt on his shoulders lift all of a sudden. It had plagued his mind for years since his was being recognised as a member of the ‘Generation of Miracles’. He finally found someone with the potential to stand and rise above his level. The person he had been waiting for ages, had just suddenly swooped in and sent his world crashing around him. His victory streak, he had a love-hate relationship with ended that very day.

“What’s with the long face?” A voice pierced the thoughts generated by his rambling mind, still delirious from the recent developments. “Why are you acting as if it’s all over?” If he remembered correctly this was his new rival- Kagami Taiga. The name fitted him considering his strong build, fiery and dynamic attitude and the one who had fought on the court on par with Aomine, if not exceeding his expectations.

“Sheesh, who is the one who lost?” He stared at how Kagami had wrapped Kuroko’s thinner arm around his neck to support his lump and fatigued body. It surprised him how quickly his mind supplied him with a retort, however it seemed to lack its usual bite.

“It’s not over yet.” Aomine looked up to Kagami as if to question his mentality, the score was clear and his defeat was recorded live on television. But the words which were uttered next strangely warmed his heart. “Things have just started, let’s play again. I still haven’t beaten you in a one-to-one match. I’ll take you on.” His pride which had been crushed to dust before his eyes, all for the best, was replaced with a peculiar sense of understanding. As if he was weirdly happy for his defeat, like he had reached a sense of enlightenment only defeat could make him comprehend.

He felt lighter as his lips for the first time formed an easy grin, one which held all the excitement and determination for the future battles to come. Kagami was immediately affected by the smile, it seemed to have an infectious quality which spread to him instantaneously. Aomine was probability so far the one he admired the most, even if his foul mouth, insensitive and egoistic character left much to be desired for in the end whatever Aomine lost in personality he made up for in skill. When Kagami saw the crestfallen and suddenly lost expression overcome Aomine’s face, as he tried to get a glance at his new rival through all the hugs and hair ruffling from his team-mates, he was worried. Worried that the world of basketball would lose such a talented person. So he opened his mouth and blurted whatever that came to his mind and hoped it would be enough to at least lessen the effects of defeat.

The sudden shocked featured across Aomine’s face, and the secret elated spark which ignited in his eyes confirmed that Kagami had said the right thing. A brief snort and playful smile tugged at his lips was all Aomine could manage at the outlandish challenge.

“Shut up, idiot.” But the tone of his voice betrayed his words, in the end making his retort look like a last attempt to conserve himself from breaking, clinging onto the one thing he knows best. Kuroko having overcome the spiralling dizziness which came with fatigue opened his eyes and muttered softly.

“Aomine-kun…” the dark haired man was reminded of his ironic words, ‘Your basketball cannot win’.

“You win Tetsu.” His defeat punctuated by his voice.

Kuroko lifted his hand and stared directly into Aomine’s eyes, “You still haven’t returned by fist bump, from then…” He left his words hang in the air along with his fist.

It took a moment for Aomine to catch up with what Kuroko was referring to when it hit him like a train. He stepped back, surprise evident in his unintelligent answer. “Huh?”

“It’s alright, who cares about it?!” Kuroko immediately answered with unrivalled forcefulness.

“No.” His eyes hardened to show his seriousness. “Try putting yourself in the shoes of the ignored.” Kagami could not help but grin, his weariness pushing him to delirium, hearing the uneven clearing of Aomine’s throat.

“You better do it.” Kagami voices, his amusement in Aomine’s distress clear in his tone, “Kuroko can hold a grudge.” Aomine glared at his mocker and huffed in surrender.

“I know, I know…” He repeated. “This is the last time thought. Next time I’ll win.” His voice solidified, and the determination he felt can through even when his voice was slow and rough from exhaustion.

“Okay.” Kuroko agreed and their fists collided, completing the ritual Aomine had left hanging over Kuroko’s conscience for months. Kagami watched in wonder, if this was the real Aomine buried deep under all his arrogant attitude.

“Everyone line up.” With reluctance Kuroko pulled back a second later after Aomin’e quick retreat. Kagami started to guide his team-mate towards everyone else who was lining, only getting a chance to glance back to see Aomine also doing the same.

“It went better than I thought.” Kuroko summarized as he was led away.

“What are you talking about, Kuroko?” Kagami growled and moved his supportive hand to ruffle his already distressed team-mates hair. “It was decided from the start, our Senpai’s and our wishes to win the winter cup kept us in the game and we won. We are on a one way ticket to the top Kuroko, no holding back.” Kagami smiled in the line as his team-mates overheard him and smiled alongside him.

“You might have a hard time if you simply win by luck and one point.” Tōō’s captain jabbed with a strange smile and readjustment of his glasses. Kagami glowered in his direction and muttered under his breath.

“You still lost…bastard” Hyuga who was next to him smashed his fist into Kagami’s and cracked his knuckles.

“Don’t be rude to your senpai.” Kagami huffed and reiterated.

“You still lost…Imayoshi-senpai.” Hyuga nodded in acceptance, while the rest of the team wondered in horror how that was an improvement.

“You’re so nice, captain.” Kiyoshi commented with a care-free smile. It only seemed to make the whole situation worse. The referee came out and announced the score and dismissed everyone after the formalities.

Kagami and Kuroko caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired idol – Kise Ryouta- who smiled and waved very enthusiastically in their direction. Mouthing a warm goodbye and being dragged away by his captain who was in no mood for his antics. The Seirin team left for the locker room, Kagami catching Aomine’s blank stare in his direction before he was pushed forward by Hyuga who complained about getting home and sleeping. Everyone clambered into the room and moved slowly with detached expressions, their bodies shifting like zombies. Riko watched everyone and smiled like a proud parent, with all the right she deserved. Her team had grown in the past month, mostly Kuroko and Kagami to point out the obvious which was clear from the game.

“I’m proud of you all!” She shouted, “But it isn’t over yet we still-” She was interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder. It was Hiroshi who seemed to point at the captain and Kiyoshi with an understanding smile.

“They are asleep.” Riko followed his line of view and saw Hyuga with his shoulders limp and head slowly rolling into his open locker. Kiyoshi on the other hand seemed to be standing with a dazed smile but his eyes were closed and head tilted dangerously forward.

Izuki approached the captain and commented lightly, “The futon flew away…” His eyes twinkled as he wrote down the pun in his book as everyone else groaned at his skills which survived the furious match which took place previously.

“Shut up.” Riko wacked his head and rounded everyone up, smacking anyone who might was fallen asleep.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep in the locker room, none the less in the winter.” The captain groaned, pressing his fingers into his temple to try and reduce his headache. Izuki took his chances and scored.

“The winter can be so uncool.” Hyuga didn’t even register the pun and simply snapped back lightly.

“You’re the one who is uncool.” He looked around and saw some yawning, others rubbing their eyes and staring at the ground with dead gazes.

“We better get going if we don’t want to catch a cold.” Kiyoshi looked at his teammates with worry.

“Wait aren’t you forgetting something!?” One voice called out happily. Koganei smiled his cat like grin, with a wild look in his eyes as if ready to burst into a joyous song. “We need to celebrate our victory!” But he was immediately shut down.

“We can’t do that!” Hyuga blow him off with an irritated shout.

“Our second game is the day after tomorrow. Then after the third day we have a game every day.” Huffed and ended lightly, “Even if we win we don’t have time to celebrate.” But Riko seemed to be thinking on another wavelength.

“That sounds like a good idea. Then let us all get dinner.” Everyone muttered a tired sound of confusion. “Recover is important too, for that you need to eat properly and sleep soundly.” She sounded like she was reading off a textbook.

“Either way we still need to go over the videos on the next opponent.” Hyuga hummed in agreement at Kiyoshi’s point and added his own two pence.

“Plus dining out will be expensive for such a large group.” Riko pointed out she lived far and everyone else started to list of the approximate time it will take to reach their house until Kagami cleared his throat unevenly.

“Actually I live about 5 minutes from here.” Riko pointed to him suddenly and grinned.

“Then it is decided we’re going to your house!” Kagami blinked and waited for her words to register.

“Wait I didn’t consent to this!” He argued but the mischievous shine in her eyes meant that his opinion was not valid.


	2. Chapter 2

The Seirin team had already left the court and all the spectators left in a hurry, loudly chatting among themselves about the games that saw. Tōō Academy followed Imayoshi into the locker room, however, Aomine stood in the middle of the court, his eyes closed but his senses drifting back to the previous game. The exhilaration and excitement Kagami had elicited had set a new fire to his obsession with basketball. It suddenly felt like yesterday when he would always go to the streetball court with Satsuki and find someone stronger than himself to play. In those times he did not have to worry about anything else but doing his best.

But this previous game wasn’t like anything else he had experience. A new high in life he could not possibly achieve on his own. Kagami’s wild grin near the end of the match and the fiery determination he possessed melted Aomine’s, heart. The ice which once encased it stood no chance against the absolute resolution his new rival held. He envied it, the relationship between Kagami and basketball was stronger than his. He wanted to have that relationship, but he did not know how. Maybe he needed to try harder in games, maybe it was a mental mindset type thing he sees on television when idiots spout inspirational nonsense. But he knew it wasn’t that. Maybe he needed to train even harder to get into the love of basketball, attend practices. But his head shook in despair, he had already tried that and it ended in a heated argument with Wakamatsu, who could not handle his arrogant talk about winning so easily, which was turning violent quickly.

His head spun and produced an image of Kagami with the ball, this scarlet eyes burrowing into his own making his heart speed to vigorous pace. That was his answer, it was right in front of him in the game. He just needed Kagami to somehow agree to play with Aomine whenever. ‘I’ll take you on’ a voice filtered into his head, silencing his whirlwind of thoughts. It seems Kagami had already laid out his deal for Aomine. He would just use Kagami’s words and make it look like it was his own idea. After all, if it keeps Aomine from saying ‘please’ he would exploit the hell out of it.

“Dai-chan?” Satsuki with the rest of his team all standing behind her smiled at him, it was a different aura than before. It wasn’t the usual ‘we have to do this because Satsuki forced us to stay’ but more of a comforting smile. It annoyed him. They were acting as if this one defeat had him broken. Like he would malfunction if he lost to anyone.

“What’s with that look?” He growled at everyone, he knew they were pitying him. He didn’t need pity.

“I got your stuff for you…are you okay? Dai-chan?” Her voice slow, as if stepping on thin ice.

“I’m not a girl who was dumped by her boyfriend! So stop with a pity party.” Aomine continued with a glare his body tense as he glowered at everyone. “I just…” Aomine turned to the court, “found my equal…”.He muttered to himself, but the empty stadium made his voice echo and everyone stared at their ace in shock.

“Are you free tomorrow Satsuki?” The analyst answered a ‘yes’ unevenly.

“Will you go basketball shoe shopping with me?” Satsuki stared in shock, her voice failing her fresh tears tracked down her cheeks.

“Oye don’t cry! You don’t have to go if you don’t want to!” Aomine stuttered out of character, not sure as to why his childhood friend was crying for.

“No,” Satsuki answered while wiping down her eyes and smiling in relief. “I’m glad you’re back.” Aomine frowned.

“I don’t go anywhere thou.” Satsuki waved him off and threw his sweatshirt at him.

“I’ll carry your bag, so come on, Dai-chan.” She smiled differently as if excited something new was going to happen. Aomine watched her, it was strange that Satsuki would carry his bag voluntarily, he would normally have to throw it to her and then she would throw it to the ground and parade all over it. Sometimes even cutting out the middle man when in a sour mood and not bothering to catch it at all. Imayoshi hawked at Aomine, more discreetly than the others in the team, and pushed his glasses into a more comfortable position, it was a tic he had picked up whenever he was thinking or unsure of something he would fiddle with the position of his glasses. Right now he was fascinated by Aomine’s words, if not already interested by the new player on the board- Kagami Taiga.

“I want free dinner! Aomine’s treat everyone!” Aomine paused and refuted Satsuki’s sudden demand.

“Aye! When did I say yes to that?” Everyone patted the blued haired player on the back and thanked him, ignoring his outburst. Leaving only Imayoshi behind.

“I have left Wakamatsu in charge so don’t cause trouble.” Aomine groaned and grabbed Imayoshi and shook him hard.

“Why him of all members of the team!?” Imayoshi chuckled lightly and readjusted his glasses, having slipped slightly on his nose amidst all the shaking.

“I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you why Wakamatsu is a good choice.” Imayoshi brushed off Aomine’s hands from his shoulder and returned a light pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure you will think of something like you always do.” Imayoshi chuckled, but his voice more amused.

“You did this because of me! Do you want to piss me off? I’ll kill you!” Aomine tried to come up with a logical explanation as to why Wakamatsu was put in the seat of Captain and all he could think was that Imayoshi was a sadist bastard who knew how to make a lasting impression on people’s life’s before he left.

“Shit and I have to pay for dinner…” Aomine huffed, fatigue once again affecting him. “Guess no dinner today.” He ended and followed Imayoshi out.


	3. Chapter 3

**| >={~\\\X-xXx-X//~}=<|**

It was a mess. His wallet was more barren than a desert. He had never felt so pissed in his life. A hungry Aomine was not a happy Aomine. Everyone seemed so happy to mooch off of him but no-one seemed to consider even leaving him a bit to nibble on. The moment he reached for something someone would immediately attack the item out like wild street cats who found a feast in the garbage. He was sure not he would not be about to have dinner for the next few days. So much for team-mates. At least Sakurai gave him apologetic glances every time he took something to eat, at least someone noticed at he was going to be bankrupt for a while. However, Imayoshi had taken it upon himself to rub salt into Aomine's wounds when he would force eye contact with Aomine and eat the food and make hums of satisfaction, knowing it was going to piss Aomine off a lot. Luckily Wakamatsu was on the other side of the table with Satsuki, after all, Aomine still had to show that even if Wakamatsu became captain of this team Aomine was not going to listen to him even if it was the doomsday and world hinged on Aomine listening to the bastard.

"Sakurai taste the steak, it is really good!" Wakamatsu called from the other side and that just made Aomine snap. He stood and sent a glare to every single on of this teammates, not missing out Satsuki or the coach who had not said a word against Satsuki for taking his wallet and stealing his money. He grabbed his bag and left without a word. Now dressed in a casual marine polo shirt, a thin black parka lined in blue tied around his waist, a pair of grey skinny jeans and his usual air jordans. It would be sick if he had to go round in his sweat-soaked jersey and shorts. He was hygienic for godsakes!

Coming across the usual basketball court he pulled out a basketball from his bag, he never left without it anywhere just in case he was bored and needed to pass the time in some way. He dropped his bag and parka onto the ground near the benches placed on the outskirts of the court and closed his eyes. The cool nightly breeze caressing his skin while crickets chirped in the thick bushes surrounding the fence of the court. It was the silence he liked. The sound of the ball bouncing on the concrete while the odd chilly breeze swept away all his doubts. His mind allowed to drift to anything and everything.

But this time it chooses to wander like a lost child back to the basketball game. He was still like a stone garden statue but his mind was a haywire of panicked yet somehow organised thoughts. He wanted to recreate the thrill he felt when playing against that red-headed, easily riled up, idiot. Cursing aside he had to hand it to Kagami, he had never reflected on a game, never even remember who he was playing against. But the game against Seirin was literally imprinted with a hot iron into his memory. The sound, the sight, the emotion which all encompassed the memory seemed to hit him like a train.

He moved nimbly across the concrete, his mind shutting down to tune out everything else so all he could concentrate on was an imaginary Kagami standing in front of him. His furiously blazing red eyes scorching Aomine's skin as the imaginary figure widened his lips into a grin. 

"Block." He bounced the ball and dribbled in a untamed fashion, but paused again, "Blocked," after that one match he had been about to flesh out some of Kagami's obvious traits and manner of thought. But it was not enough, he needed the real man himself to stand in front of him and challenge him. "Free," mumbled and fell into a fast break towards the hoop and aims and shoots. "Blocked." He ended. The figure of Kagami swooping in in front of him and knocking the ball out if its course, his smile stretching into a smirk when he landed.

But there was the telltale sign of the ball entering the hoop and bouncing in its place. He was sure Kagami had blocked it so why had the ball reached the hoop. Kagami wasn't real. The figure giving him the same roguish grin as his image dissipated into nothing. Aomine groaned and pushed his fingers into his blue locks. He turned around after having collected the ball and paused.

"Er...Hey?" The exact same red headed idiot he had been thinking about was sitting on the benches with three boxes of what seemed to be curry. His cheeks flushed a light rosy tint while his acted sheepish, having been found out. Aomine having recovered from the shock.

"I didn't know you liked to watch me that much Bakagami, did you enjoy the show or should I add a strip tease on the side as dessert?" His tone light as air but sung in a playful tease. The red head stuttered out a reprimand as if to say his dignity or what is left of it.

"Like I want to watch you Aho!" His cheeks gradually cooling into a light pink. Having composed himself he reached for a box and proceeded to eat after a few bites he spoke again. "I just happen to see you on the court and you didn't notice so I decided to wait until you finished your lame match with no one." Kagami ended and continued to enjoy his dinner. Aomine wanted to punch him but staring at Kagami enjoying the food so much while he was more hungry than a beggar.

"Oye Kagami." He called out, Kagami looked up from his half empty bento box, rice stuck to the corners of his mouth when he was stuffing his face with the food. "Let's play a one-one match. If I win I get your dinner, if not you can have it." Kagami frowned.

"Woah I never agreed to put my dinner at stake, where is your dinner?" As much as Aomine didn't want to admit it he answered honestly, turning away from Kagami to avoid his gaze.

"Satsuki decided that she would make me play for everyone's dinner. I probably won't have dinner for the next few days." Kagami furrowed his forked eyebrows and laughed.

"You can't even protect your wallet from your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, that would be disgusting!" Aomine shouted Satsuki was a dear friend the mere thought of holding her hand or holding her gaze for longer than necessary creeped him out too much. Kagami laughed and was on the verge of tears still.

"Still can't believe I beat you in a match today, I'm not horrible," Kagami smiled kindly at Aomine, "have this box you can pay me back later in a proper one on one match when I'm not so tired." Aomine was just offered free food, that as well from his rival. The blue haired boy approached the redhead, slowly and full of caution. He sat beside him and took the box dubiously from his hands. The meal didn't look special, mediocre at best. Hesitantly he scooped up a small portion and stared at it, maybe if he observed hard enough he could analysis the compounds in the curry.

"There's no poison in it so eat it!" Kagami's voice rang out in irritation.

"That's is what people who put poison in curry say," Aomine stated in a matter of fact tone. 

"Oh really," Kagami gritted out, regretting his decision of being nice for once, "maybe you don't want the curry then if you can't handle it." Aomine instantly munched down into the chopsticks, turning away from the reaches of Kagami's hands which threatened to take away his free food, and pushed down the satisfied hum and groan which tried to push to the surface. Kagami stared at Aomine' features, gawking for a reaction.

"So," he drawled, "How is it?" 

"Hmm," Aomine acted as if he was thinking really hard, "...er..." He took another taste and let the flavours obviously roll around his tongue, Kagami unconsciously leans in being impatient. "Decent." Kagami didn't hold back this time and slapped the back of Aomine's head. Aomine couldn't hold back the light chuckle, making Kagami stiffen at the unworldly sound.

"Don't laugh, you sound creepy..." Kagami commented, but the light flush on his cheeks suggests otherwise.

"Oye Oye, are you trying to hurt my feelings?" Aomine continued to tease, the sight of the light blush pushing him on. "Kagami..." His voice low and taking on a distant quality. Both eyes looking up at the sky, "Promise me you will win the winter cup."

"What?" Kagami muttered in shock, turning to Aomine who continued to watch the moon in its silvery glory.

"I won't take up a rival who beats me then doesn't make it to the top." Aomine turned his hard gaze to Kagami. "If you lose to anyone else, I'll get to you first." Kagami paused for a moment and then tightened his hands into fists.

"Don't be an idiot-Ahomine." Aomine was about slap Kagami silly to show he was serious but he was met with the same determined gaze. "I'm gonna win the Winter Cup no matter what, I don't need to make promises." Aomine nodded in approval and returned to his meal, the silence comfortable between them.

"I better get going before Coach chews me out about being last out at night." Kagami stood and gathered the three tier bento box.

"Did you really eat all of that?" Aomine couldn't help but ask.

"Well yeah." Kagami looked at the box to wonder what was out of proportion to beg the question.

"How do you not gain weight?" Aomine asked pushing his finger into Kagami's stomach, the hard coil of muscles tingled at the foreign touch.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Kagami pushed away Aomine's finger. Aomine stared at his hand in confusion, he had reached out to touch his rival. That was unusual. Why would he want to touch that idiot, but he had done it and he was going to push to poke him more.

"Aomine let us have a match next time. If you win, I make dinner and if I win you pay for dinner. How is that?" Aomine thought about it and all the signs seemed to be in his favour. Free food, he can't say no to that.

"If the food is crap I'm not eating it, you're going to have to play for a takeaway." Aomine pushed.

"Okay, just don't make a scene." Kagami was already heading off. Today may have just become the best day, free food along with matches against Kagami. Shit he was so happy right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§The ace shouldering everyone's feelings never loses, I believe in Kagami-kun§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

"Could it be...?" Kagami muttered. His normally healthy tan skin whitened into a sickly shade. He had just pulled Kuroko into the house, having collapsed at the balcony much to Kagami's worry. The lights were off, thunder boomed supreme in the sky while lightening lit up the pitch black room casting unnatural shadows in his living room. He had only slipped out for a second of fresh air simply to re-enter his home and gasp in horror at the slumped and deadly still bodies of his team-mates all haphazardly fallen on the furniture or ground. What could have caused such a phenomenon which spread to all his team-mates to cause them to crumple to the ground in a wishful slumber? They were abnormally still, Kagami leant into Kuroko who he had carried to the couch and laid him down. His breathing was normal but his face was crippled into a deep frown.

"Akashi...kun" Kuroko muttered under his breath, Kagami nearly missed the few syllables spoken endearingly but with confusion. He carefully crept towards the kitchen shakily stepping through the gaps in the randomly collapsed bodies, mumbling an apology when he nearly stepped on Hyuga's face when the captain had rolled over in his slumber, and let out a deep puff of air, not knowing he had been holding it in. He shuffled through the jungle of pots and pans, vowing to himself to never allow the coach into his kitchen every again. Then his eye caught something strange, it was a tub and weirdly white when two words written in bold. 'Protein Powder!'

"Shit!" Kagami heaved and stumbled to the living room and to the pot on his glass table to examine the contents. The remaining gravy looked fine but when Kagami took a closer and more in-depth examination he groaned in frustration at the light white precipitations swimming in the bowl. Nausea settled in and his mind grew foggy and helpfully supplied images of his coach force feeding him her hot pot, even when he tried to explain that he had already had curry. It all made sense, his legs gave out below him and he swayed uneasily in the air only to topple backwards onto the couch next to Kuroko.

"Note..to self..never let coach...into the kitchen!" He tried to force his eyelids to remain open but they fluttered to a close.

"Banana...in hot pot?" Kuroko muttered in even more confusion.

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§It's really frustrating... losing§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

Everyone groaned in regret, the coach had drugged everyone again with the supplements. They had fallen for the strange and unworldly favour only to wake up with a hazy recollection of what had actually occurred that night. Kagami moaned internally at a mild headache which drummed against his skull. He shuffled to the kitchen and turned a switch for his coffee machine, allowing the whole room to be infected with its calming scent. Everyone stalked to the kitchen curiously at the strange machine-like hum.

"Kagami-kun what is that?" Kuroko called out, watching his friend glare at the mess in the kitchen that he now had to clean up.

"Coffee Machine..." Kagami muttered tiredly and started to put away all the mess the coach had decided to make.

"Hey, Kagami where is the bathroom? I need to go to the toilet." Koganei called out.

"Yeah just down the hallway and the second door!" Kagami called out from the kitchen. Koganei nodded and left. Kagami came back into the living room with a hot cup of coffee, sighing blissfully when he took a sip and deep breath of its addictive scent. He can't do anything without coffee in the morning.

"Argh!" Koganei screamed and re-entered the living room with horror, his cheeks oddly flushed an embarrassed crimson. His voice failing him as he tried to explain his shock through primitive grunts and silent screams of hysteria.

" _Hey? What is going on!"_ Kagami knew that voice very well. He jerked his head to the hallway and pointed accusingly at the girl standing there in striped red and white underwear and a plain white shirt. Her English impeccable to his ears. " _Oh god, Tiger you came back?"_ Her vivid mossy green eyes widened like saucers and with an excited lunge, Kagami was attacked by the woman. He was too surprised to react when he felt something warm on his lips. Then he remembered the newcomer's obsession with kissing people. He ignored all the gasps of shock and the sound of some of the first-years fainting at the sight.

Then she noticed her audience who were all blushing like little boys caught watching porn by their mother. " _Woah didn't see you guys there? Who are you?"_ Kagami having had enough of this screamed with all his might.

" _JUST SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR PANTS ON!"_ **(A/N: My favourite line in the whole show XD The voice artist sounded so god damn funny when he said it, it is just ahaha I can even imagine the exact tone and accent!)** Kagami scolded and threw a pair of jeans at her face. Getting everyone to settle down.

"Everyone this is my teacher from America: Alexandra Gracia." Even more gasps of shock rippled through his team.

"Aww, Tiger I always tell you to call me 'Mom'!" Alexandra pouted and grabbed the cup from Kagami's hand to take a huge gulp from. Kagami knew what was going through everyone's minds: 'Indirect Kiss!'. He snatched the cup back and sulked at the nearly drained cup and drank the remaining contents.

"Alexandra Gracia, she was a college state champion then later went on to play in the WNBA." Izuki read from a magazine, having flicked through them last night he remembered showing her face to everyone and pointing out all the hot female athletes, she made it in their top five hottest female in the magazine.

"Meh, I've retired already though." Her voice tinted with melancholy. Kiyoshi asked why. "Glaucoma, it ruined my eyesight, now I just coach a little local primary school team."

"But what are doing here in Japan?" Kagami saw from the corner of his eyes that coach had taken a seat next to Alexandra, he reached out to pulled his teacher away but it was too late. Their lips had met and coach had been most likely been scarred for life by the American woman.

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§The only one who can win against me, is me§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

"Don't say 'hello' out of the blue, why did you call me out all of a sudden Tetsu?" Aomine received a very odd text that every evening. He headed out to the town centre, the night was chilly so he grabbed his blue insulated down coat, and his basketball bag obviously because he can't go anywhere without it, and boarded a bus. He knew it was Kuroko considering the message came under the same name as when he had added Kuroko's number in Middle School at Teiko. He was beyond surprised, even if he did not show it easily, and was not expecting his old team-mate to reach out to him so soon, if not reach out at all.

Kuroko had two modes, one a dull and sarcastic one and the other more expressive soft side. But most of all his emotions were always communicated with his eyes. So when Aomine had to meet Kuroko for the first time after the match Aomine studied his eyes. They were the usual baby blue shade but they seemed more vivid, like when Kagami's crimson eyes would glow with devotion when he was determined. For a second Aomine actually thought that Kagami was rubbing off on Kuroko but then his answer reminded him it was Kuroko speaking.

"I want you to teach me how to shoot." Aomine raised an elegant eyebrow and eloquently showed his confusion.

"Huh?" Kuroko having been used to Aomine's slow processing speed when it came to his bluntness simply asked the taller man to follow him. They approached a different court on the other side of town. Kuroko placed his belongings away and took off his jacket. Taking out the ball he dribbled slowly if not carefully towards the hoop. Aomine watched wondering as to why he was here. He stared at Kuroko crouching to shoot, wondering if it would be better than the vanishing drive he had encountered on the court. Instead, he got a failed shot of a ball to the hoop.

The ball bounced slightly and rolled away. Kuroko picked it up from the floor and turned to Aomine, hope to swell in his features. "How was that?"

"Don't give me that! You can't be serious Tetsu." Aomine was not one to hold back and voice his annoyance or anger when it came to basketball. He did not care about those who were sensitive about how they played, 'if they are crap I'll give them crap' was what he always thought and Kuroko was no different. "Did you really drag me out at seven in the evening to show me your crappy shooting skills, if that is so I have a medal right here for you!" Aomine checked the pockets of his jacket and jeans only to show his middle finger. "I never said I would teach you!" Aomine was angry, full on pissed off now. "You can't go up to a person you just defeated and ask them to help you with something so easy the every next day!" Aomine groaned, pushing his fingers into his temple to relieve some of the headache which had decided to get too cosy in his head. It was very frustrating for Aomine. Imagine losing to someone who you would never dream or think of losing to. Then you lose to them. And then they ask you to teach them something which they did not know. It was somehow insulting as if Aomine was presented with a fatal flaw which could have won him the game.

Obviously, that was not true, considering he did not lose to the team but to Kagami but it was weird that Kuroko was asking him and not Kagami. Kuroko's hope wilted like a flower in front of Aomine, making him rethink his approach. He never liked it when Kuroko sulked, he knew it was nothing new but it gnawed at him faster than Murasakibara finished a box of cookies from his favourite sweet shop. Aomine leant back and sat down, a lamp-post acting as a backrest.

"I haven't slept since then..." Aomine trailed off, not wanting to include his and Kagami's odd encounter. "I went home and did what I usually did: ate, bathed, read porn and when I tried to sleep I couldn't do it. My whole body was exhausted but my mind was more than active. Whenever I close my eyes I get flashbacks from the game and it won't leave me alone." Kuroko seemed attentive as ever. However, Aomine left out one crucial detail. It wasn't just the game his mind kept straying too. He only played Kagami once, Aomine just did not know how one loss would cause his mind to pull Kagami's face, eyes, scent and everything that could possibly do with Kagami from his memory bank and shove it in his face. His mind was completely enthralled, no bewitched or even better a slave to Kagami. Reminding him of Kagami like a recklessly obsessed stalker, and Aomine just did not know what to do.

"I had forgotten how it felt, in my chest, my heart felt like it was being strangled, I felt so nauseous to the point of wanting to vomit moreover my head wouldn't stop pounding like drums." He chuckled dryly, "Since I never felt it for a long time I actually started to miss it, but now I went through all the motions I remembered why I hate losing and I don't miss it anymore. It's still shitty as ever. It was an awful night." It was worse than worse, even comfort eating or flicking through porn even watching television to the point where he numbed his brain would not help. But it reminded him why he played basketball. "That's is why I want to play basketball again so soon. But talking about it put me in the mood to play."

Kuroko was in the second mode, his mouth tilted up in a smile when Aomine spoke his last sentence. Aomine stripped off his coat to show underneath was a simple black shirt over a white sweater with vertical thin black stripes. He was already dressed for the occasion. "Huh?" Kuroko wondered as to why he was pulling up the sleeves of his sweater.

"Fine, I'll play you." Still seeing the confusion on Kuroko face Aomine could not help but wonder how a blunt man like Kuroko was taking so long to understand his message. "I'll teach you how to shoot." Aomine casually placed his large hand on Kuroko's softer spikes and dishevelled his hair. Kuroko's smile widened. Aomine could feel it, like the pricking at the nape of his neck. "What are you smiling at!" Aomine glared, with no heat behind his gaze.

"It will be just like practice in middle school." Aomine had to agree but to save his dignity from looking like a good guy he decided to tease Kuroko.

"Yeah, at least your boyfriend isn't threatening to slice off people's limbs if they get too close." Kuroko knew exactly what Aomine was insinuating and reprimanded him just as much.

"Akashi-kun had never threatened anyone over me." Aomine wanted to point out that when Kuroko left the locker room early after every game he would gather the team and glare down anyone into wetting themselves for touching or looking at Kuroko in unnecessary ways. It was strange that the emperor himself had chosen to protect Kuroko with such ferocity to the point it might have been like a lover's reaction. But Aomine knew Kuroko saw Akashi as nothing more than a captain and friend. The same thing, Aomine was adamantly sure, could not be said for Akashi's view.

"Yeah but I get Ka-Kagami's number-ber after th-this!" Aomine stuttered out, ignoring the unnaturally high tone of his voice.

"Why does Aomine-kun need Kagami-kun's number?" Aomine's brain came to halt. Nothing worthy of an excuse came to mind. Nothing.

"I just need it! Don't stand there with that look and hurry up and shoot." Kuroko let a ghostly smirk appear on his face. It was an interesting development. A very interesting one.

Aomine was soaring in the sky. 'After this, I'll get Kagami's number then we can play and I'll beat him so many times he will be the one saying that 'Aomine-sama is the best'' He leered internally. His days seem to be just getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§Life is all about challenges, There’s no point in living if there’s no one strong to play, It’s better if I can’t win§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

He was tired to the bone, Alex had made him work to the point he felt like he stayed awake for years and his muscles sore to the point they ached when he took breaths. He was sure that was not a good sign. But when he was reluctant to make dinner and order from outside he knew that he had been pushed to the limit. He never failed to make dinner himself no matter how gruelling the training his coach or he put himself in. But with Alex overlooking everything, it was different. Sure Riko had watched many athletes come and go but she had never performed the dunks, the dribbles and acted under pressure. She didn't know Kagami's hundred percent like Alex knew him. She would analyse, unwavering, eyeing his frame as he dribbled across the court, shouting commands as if waging a war and she was the general in charge of issuing commands. But Kagami liked it better this way. He respected Alex, even if she was beyond immature and embarrassing at times with her strange tendencies, but Kagami was not one to complain if it meant making a difference in future games.

" _Tiger, make sure to rest up!_ " Alex's voice filters in, her American accent piercing through his thoughts. He was sure Alex purposely called him 'Tiger' instead of his name, it was the sort of pet name he only allowed very closer people to call him by, if not he would pummel them into the ground before he could faint from embarrassment. It wasn't that he didn't like his name, more of the fact it was easy to tease him with.

He flipped open his phone, expecting a few messages from Kuroko about what happened when he was gone, but to his surprise, he found a mysterious text from an unknown number. He opened his app and processed to stare at the lone bubble of text.

**Unknown: The only one who can win against me, is me ;)**

Kagami groaned and mentally screamed his sanity, how the hell did that jackass get his number!

**Taiga: How the fuck did you get this number you sick bastard!!!**

Kagami didn't wait for Aomine to reply and went into a rant.

**Taiga: I swear to god that if I see you I will cut your dick off and feed it to the dogs! HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!!?!?!?!**

Kagami was not upright in his bed, his shoulders tense, feeling invaded.

**Unknown: Woah don't shit your pants...One word: Tetsu**

Kagami should have known, his thoughts once again being interrupted by the familiar vibration of his phone in his hands.

**Unknown: So one-on-one?**

Kagami wondered if Aomine did anything other that basketball, even he was not this obsessed. He paused his thoughts and shook his head. Okay, maybe he was just as obsessed but he never went as far as getting his rivals number and texting them like they were long time friends.

**Taiga: Can't**

**Unknown: Cause you'll lose, good insight to have**

**Taiga: Can't cause I just spent the whole day on the court with my teacher from America**

Kagami got a reply immediately. **  
**

**Unknown: WTF ARE YOU DOING IN AMERICA!**

Kagami sighed.

**Taiga: Aho I'm not in America she came to visit me**

**Unknown: Does SHE have nice tits? Tell me her three sizes! Does she have a bf?**

Kagami was so close to throwing his mobile out in frustration.

**Taiga: You sick pervert! GO AWAY**

Kagami was ready to put his phone down when the screen lit up to show his message.

**Unknown: Kay don't tell me...at least tell me when the next match is before I starve**

Kagami groaned, he had completed forgotten about Aomine's money problem. Normally he would not care about such a thing but Aomine reminded Kagami of something his mother told him a very long time ago when she was always by his side.

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§So long as I don't give up, the possibility of winning will never fall to zero§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

A petite boy, coming to the knee of an adult of average height crawled on the wooden flooring of a traditional Japanese tea house.

"Momma..." He sniffed, dark maroon orbs watered, his soft more dainty hands balled into insecure fists rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He had run off after hearing something unsavoury being hissed mockingly to his mother. After that, he had refuted even more sharply in defence of his mother, odd considering his very young age, which caused more commotion than needed. "I'm sworry..." His normally soft-spoken ways having broken by hiccups and cracking of his unstable voice. This was his mother's chance to make a good impression on his father's family but he ruined it. His little feet pitter-pattered from the wooden flooring onto the lush green grass as he crossed the underbrush to a secluded lake. He liked to watch the mirage of different Koi fish, their white scales dotted with distinctive citrus and crimson spots. They seemed to gather near him as he overlooked miniature lake from the bank. Huddling into his knees he allowed his tears to curve down his cheek more freely. "I'm a bad boy like dad's sister says..." He muttered negatively to himself.

"Tora!" A silvery voice echoed through the thick crowd or trees.

"Momma!" The boy called out, running with a desperation to the newcomer with renewed joy. "I'm not gonna say, sworry momma, she was saying meanie things to you." His voice croaked from overuse from sobbing to himself. His mother was a sweet and very understanding woman who held the crown of authority with as much wisdom as her father, who was a man envied and respected by many, held when he was crowned with it. She was a delicate woman with her straight hair tied in a braided wreath, dotted with little white diamonds, black locks weaved around a snow white tsumami kanzashi, while her more prominent wine red eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth. 

"Oh, Tora..." Her voice was lighter than air, held a ring of amusement and delight. "Kagami-sama, your father's sister did not mean all those things." The young boy frowned and shook his head with stubborn protest.

"She was being a meanie poopoo pants!" Tora exclaimed, his mother laughed lightly and covered his mouth as if to hush him in fear of being heard.

"As enlightening, your analysis was of Kagami-sama is you must never speak to your elders like that." Tora pouted and rubbed his eyes more.

"But she was being a meanie to you!" Tora exclaimed.

"Yes, what she said was not very nice but Tora you have to understand people by putting yourself in their shoes." Tora looked up in confusion.

"But my feet won't fit in her shoes." Tora pointed up in disappointment.

"It's a turn of phrase my little one, it means you have to imagine you are someone else and understand as to why they did want they did." His mother smiled affectionately, pushing her angular hands through Tora's red locks. She stared into Tora's eyes to see the two red orbs stare distantly at her.

"But I still don't get it."

"Well my little one, before your papa got married he stayed with his sister all the time. Now that I have joined the family your papa has to stay with me and you all the time so-" She interrupted by an excited voice.

"She gets lonely!" She nodded in approval.

"Yes exactly."

Tora stared at his mother, she was a woman to admire, her white hanenri highlighted her black kimono which was decorated with brightly dyed umbrella patterns trailing up her feet while each parasol highlighted sewn with intricate floral designs accented by gold and silver threading.

"No don't wet your haori with tears, we need to return to the family." Tora looked down on the dark splodges of wetness which stood out against the royal red of his haori.

The two hand in hand returned back to the tea house and Tora immediately made a beeline to his Aunt. The woman was young, younger than his mother, but her youthful features ruined by the sour crumple of her face.

"Yes?" Tora glanced at his mother who seemed to nod encouragingly him. "I'm

"I'm sworry Aunty. I didn't mean to take papa away from you." Tora reached out to clasp her hand, much to his Aunt's surprise and displeasure. "I didn't mean to make you angry by taking your brother away from you!" Tora seemed to sniffle at the line. His Aunt not sure how to deal with the child and his sudden proclamations tried to retreat. "But if it makes you feel better I can be your brother!" That sudden suggestion stabbed his Aunt's heart only to allow a slow bundle of warm to spread through her being. She let a small smile flicker onto her features.

Tora's father watching from the background seemed to glow with a sense of pride while glimpsing at his wife with undying love.

**×,.·´¨'°÷·..§If you wanna climb a mountain, you obviously aim for the top but you gotta enjoy the scenery too§.·´¨'°÷·..×**

Kagami knew that Aomine seemed like an idiot and was rude to the point he might just make Kagami crack. But Kagami was sure like his mother had taught him, deep down Aomine was just looking for something secure. Kagami knew that losing to someone was a big hit on his mental stability. He too felt a sliver of doubt cloud his mind when he lost to Aomine for the first time. He would have to be responsible, in a way, to make Aomine independent again.

**Unknown: Oye you've been silent for a while? Is that a no**

**Taiga: Tomorrow at 2:30 in the same court we met, no negotiations**

**Unknown: Woah big words from someone who is going to lose**

Kagami shook his head in exasperation, he was going to need a lot of strength to live through this.

**Add this number to contact? Yes/No**

_Yes_

**Name?** _  
_

_~~Asshole That needs to dropped down a few pegs~~ _

_~~Fuck this shit~~ _

_~~what can I call a stalker?~~ _

_~~Momma, what did I do to deserve this?~~ _

_~~Mr I have a stick up my ass will you remove it for me, please? I'm a genius:)~~ _

_Perverted Rival_

It seemed fitting for now, but Kagami never knew how it that name would become more.Kagami laid down once again and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Perverted Rival added to contacts**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you would like me to continue XD


End file.
